The Ten Commandments of Harry Potter Fanfiction
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: This is a humorous rant on several cliches and stereotypes of Harry Potter fanfiction. No flames intended or wanted, read at your own risk!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** This is kind of hypocritical, writing this, as I do enjoy a few of these fanfics mainly for their humorous aspects. However, I am just so frustrated sometimes at how cliché many fanfics are. It's like they all follow several major patterns and can't seem to break from it. One main thing I forgot to mention was Animagus. I have only seen one or two really cool ones as most are just plain typical. But enough ranting. I'll let you read the "Ten Commandments of Harry Potter Fanfiction" and I hope you guys won't hate me too much after you're done.

Enjoy! (hopefully)

**The Ten Commandments of Harry Potter FanFiction:**

Thou must disobey and any and all authority especially that of your teachers and government (e.g. Evil/Manipulative!Dumbledore, Stupid!Order-of-Phoenix, & Corrupt!Government)

Thou must go on expensive shopping trips and live in luxury (e.g. Harry's mandatory shopping trip to Diagon Alley & buying new clothes along with the fabled trunk that's bigger on the inside than on the outside)

Thou must beat up children and teens and whoever else annoys you or teases you, doesn't matter even if they are seventeen years old or ten (e.g. Harry beating up a Prat!Ron/Draco in Year 1 at Hogwarts *cough, cough*)

Thou must use your name and titles to elevate your own position and usurp all authority (e.g. Harry Potter growing a backbone and taking over the Wizarding World, while making everyone else look stupid & incompetent)

Thou shalt have lots and lots of underage sex and even underage pregnancies and families (e.g. this has got to be the worst thing in the Harry Potter Fandom since so many sappy romance fics such as Soul Bonds and Harems encourage underage sex which is _against _the law)

Thou must go through with barbaric customs and traditions (e.g. Marriage contracts, concubines, harems, soul bonds, slashy slave fics, you name it)

Thou must use incredible amounts of violence and brutality to save the day (e.g. I know this can be easily disputed and violence is the only way to win the war but HP Fanfiction often preaches that violence and threats are the only way to solve your problems, especially since not all people who read this are smart and old enough to understand)

Thou must have teacher/student relationships which are generally forbidden in most countries especially under age ones (e.g. Snape!Character, etc. Enough said!)

Thou shalt embrace your dark side and become totalitarian (There are so many fanfics where Harry Potter goes dark or people do things the dark way in order to 'save' the world. But one must wonder what did they really save the world _from_ if they became what they were trying to destroy?)

One must leave England forever and damn it all to its own problems (I know this is kind of stupid but there has to be at least a hundred fanfics, if not a thousand, where Harry – or whoever is the main character – becomes disgusted with England, leaves the country to some other place and lives happily ever after. Now, I am not even going to mention how cheesy and sappy that is, but is it even realistic? England is not the best country in the world, true. But that doesn't make other countries better especially since they would distrust a refuge escaping from another country that is currently at war, particularly if the refuge – Harry Potter for example – has an extremely bad reputation which he did in canon. Go figure!)

Okay, that about sums it up. I realise this will probably result in many flames but they are just a few of the things that irk me about the Harry Potter Fandom. They are just some of the clichés that so pollute the fandom and make it so stagnant as they are in so many, many fanfics that I just wanna cringe. But enough rambling or I'll bore you to tears. I hope this wasn't too painful to read and maybe I'll have brought up some good points for originality's sake for other people to consider.

**P.S.** Please don't get me wrong though, as I do love Harry Potter and even play the HP video games and write fanfiction myself. I try to keep things new though as some parts of the fandom are really old and annoying. Some _can_ be written fresh and good but I hope you get the point. Thanks for reading!


End file.
